ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Saban's The Transformers
'''Saban's The Transformers '''is an upcoming cartoon animated TV series which produced by Saban Capital Group and will serve as an replacement to Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) when its is over. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members *Optimus Prime (Brian Blooms): *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): *Jazz (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): *Elita-One (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): *Chromia (Jennifer Hale): *Jetfire (Troy Baker): *Bumblebee (Johnny Yonh Bosch): *Outsider (Jason David Frank): Future Members *Bulkhead (Dan Castellaneta): *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Team Sentinel *Sentinel Prime (Townsend Coleman): Optimus Prime's twin brother who never say on Cybertron he was taken by Brakedown who was giving premission to take care of him until he was learn he is a prime. After learning he was a prime, Sentinel Prime learns that he father, Zeta Prime and his real mother was killed by Megatron. Also learning, that his real brother, Optimus form Team Prime to follow Megatron when both of their ships was crashed into the planet Earth. LAnding his ship on Earth, he encounter the dinosaurs and was the one who created the Dinobots and he puts the Dinobots in their statis, than, he learn everythings on Earth. He finds the AllSpark which made him an immortals. He was also the one who leads the Witwickys to find Optimus and his gang, In "Masters and Students", he ever helps Optimus and Ultra Magnus when they seem powerless against the Decepticons. He transforms into an Snowplow Truck. Elite Guard Dinobots Wreckers *Springer (Daran Norris): *Rack'n'Ruin (David Kaye): *Seaspary (Scott Whyte): *Roadbuster (Ron Bottitta): *Twintwist (David Kaye): *Topspin (Crispin Freeman): *Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): *Impactor (Will Firedle): *Crosshairs (John DiMaggio in an English accent): *Broadside (Jason Marsden): Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Marc Worden): *Fireflight (Jeff Bennett): *Slingshot (James Horan): *Arid Raid (Liam O'Brien): *Skydive (): *Supreion (Jamieson Price): Trainbots Spybots Sparkabots Monsterbots Triggerbots Technobots Protectobots Throttlebots Maximals *Leobreaker (Dee Bradley Baker): *Rhinox (Terry Crews): *Cheetor (): *Cybershark (Dave Boat): *Rattrap (): *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): *Dinobot (Scott McNeil): Other Autobots *Zeta Prime (Peter Cellun): Optimus Prime's father who was kills by Megatron along with his wife. He only meets Optimus in his vision. During "Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 4", he helps Team Prime in physical form to stop the Decepticons. * Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Starscream (Steven Blum): *Thundercracker (André Sogliuzzo): *Skywarp (Scott Whyte): *Shockwave (David Solobov): *Knock Out (Daran Norris): *Slipstream (Jessica Straus): *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): * *Over-Run (Tom Kenny): *Demolishor (Gary Anthony Williams): *Barricade (Reno Wilson): Future Members *Lockdown (Lance Henrikson): *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson): * Insecticons Constructicons *Drit Boss (John Mariano): *Scrapper (Tom Kenny): *Hook (Charlie Adler): *Long Haul (Sam Riegel): *Scavenger (Corey Burton): *Bonecrusher (Rick D. Wasserman): *Mixmaster (David Kaye): *Devastator (Tom Kane): Combaticons Stunticons Terrorcons Seacons Firecons Triggercons Predacons *Predaking (Peter Mensah): *Nemesis Breaker (Dee Bradley Baker in an English accent): *Waspinator (Tom Kenny): *Tarantulas (Hugo Weaving): *Terrorsaur (Liam O'Brien in an Texas accent): *Scorponok (Michael T. Weiss): Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans *Spike Witwicky (Stuart Allen): *Megan "Meg" Witwicky (Tabitha St. Germain): *Clancy Witwicky (Corey Burton): *Angelina Witwicky (Kari Wahlgren): *Carly Spencer (Tara Strong): *Chip Chase (Drake Bell): *Jack Darby (Josh Keaton): *Miko Nakadai (Tania Gunadi): Other Humans Other Transformers *Unicron (Jonh Nibol): *Sideways (John DiMaggio): Crew Directors: Tom Wyner, Writers: Episodes Season 1 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 1: #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 2: #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 3: #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 4: #Masters and Students: Optimus and Ultra Magnus goes to find the Decepticons who find an energon lord. The twos battles the Decepticons for the energon lord. However, they seem powerless against the Decepticons and was saved by an mysterious Autobot. Menawhile, Knock Out and Over-Run battles Bumblebee, Ironhide and Chromia. #S.O.S. Wreckers: When Team Prime find themselves trap by the Decepticons. However, Bumblebee and Outsider both escapes and calls in the Wreckers to save their team. Meanwhile, Starscream calls in two Decepticons criminals, Blitzwing and Lockdown, than, Bumblebee the one who kills his parents when he was young. #Dinobots To the Resuce Pt. 1: #Dinobots To the Rescue Pt. 2: #Optimus' Destiny: #Chromia Fight Backs: #The Buzz of Windblade: #My Lovely Valentines (Valentines Day Special): It's Valentines Day, Optimus learn about its, he and Spike must think of giving Carly and Elita-One something for Valentines Day. However, #The Thrill of the Hunt: Bumblebee begins hunting down Lockdown who wants to average his parents' Meanwhile, The Elite Guard sent in the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to joins Team Prime. #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 1: #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 2: # # # #Prime Wars Pt. 1: #Prime Wars Pt. 2: Season 2 #Sentinel Prime Pt. 1: #Sentinel Prime Pt. 2: # # # # #Windblade's Choices: # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Category:Billy2009 Category:Saban Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series